We Eat, We Race, We Steal Things
by Kailynn Sanchez
Summary: A collection of song-fics based on Jason Mraz's album "We sing, we dance, we steal things." Please review!
1. Beautiful Mess

_**BEAUTIFUL MESS**_

_**JASON MRAZ**_

this is from Rudy's POV, when he's dead after the last air-raid and looking at the remnants of Molching.

* * *

_**You've got the best of both worlds**_  
_**You're the kind of girl who can take down a man,**_

I looked at Liesel. She was so strong for her age, emotionally _and_ physically. After what she did to Ludwig, I had no choice but to just stare at her in awe for the rest of my life._**  
**_

_**And lift him back up again  
You are strong but you're needy,**_

As I looked down at her from the sky, I saw her crying on me. Oh how I wanted to be alive to feel her kissing me, but I guess that it's better this way.

The city of Munich was destroyed, as well as Moching. Liesel was the only survivor, and she was acting like a little child down on the ground. I wanted to comfort her, I really did._**  
**_

_**Humble but you're greedy  
And based on your body language,**_

After she put my useless body back on the ground of rubble, she went to her Papa. She cried some more. She carried the accordion around everywhere after that moment.

She held the case close to her, arms crossed around it and holding it close to her chest. I could tell that she just wanted to die._**  
**_

_**And shoddy cursive I've been reading  
Your style is quite selective,**_

I saw one of the LSE members pick up a small, black notebook and toss it back where he found it. The pages flapped wildly before they came to rest in the remnants of Liesel's basement.

I saw that the pages were resting open. I could see Liesel's scrawled handwriting on them. I'd never seen handwriting quite like that._**  
**_

_**Though your mind is rather reckless  
well I guess it just suggests  
that this is just what happiness is**_

Tears were still streaming down the book thief's face. I wanted so much to reach down and wipe them away, and to tell her that it was all going to be alright for her. The wanting for that was killing me slowly, so to speak.

_**Hey, what a beautiful mess this is**_  
_**it's like picking up trash in dresses**_

The whole city was destroyed. I could see clear across the horizon, everywhere there were broken concrete chunks and slabs of brick thrown around carelessly. Honestly, my room looked like that most of the time, before it had been bombed.

Even though the bombing took my life, I was in awe about how nauseatingly beautiful the city looked now. I never knew how, or _what_, could cause so much damage, and I never will.

_**Well it kind of hurts when the kind of words you write**_  
_**Kind of turn themselves into knives**_

"Wake up, _saukerl_!" Liesel wailed at me. "Wake up, Rudy, I love you!"

I had always wanted to hear those words. Always. And now they came when I was dead and gone. It hurt to know that she could've only said them when she didn't have to risk the humiliation from me, or anyone else that was watching._**  
**_

_**And don't mind my nerve you could call it fiction  
But I like being submerged in your contradictions dear  
'Cause here we are, here we are**_

She was saying that she loved me and cursing at me the same time. I sighed while watching the girl kiss me and hold me for what seemed like forever. I closed my eyes and try to imagine what it felt like in my mind.

_**Although you were biased I love your advice**_  
_**your comebacks, they're quick**_  
_**and probably have to do with your insecurities**_

I turned and saw the fields where we would steal from. They were blazing in the fire from the bombs. The trees would be useless, now. And I could really go for something to eat right now. Being dead sure took it out of you._**  
**_

_**There's no shame in being crazy,  
Depending on how you take these  
Words I'm paraphrasing this relationship we're staging**_

I know that sounds crazy. You're probably thinking "Why would he want food? His body doesn't need it anymore."

But the truth is, when you're dead, you're just so used to getting food when you're hungry. And when you have only a spirit, you have to find _spiritual_ fruit, which doesn't exist. So yes, I am very hungry.

_**And what a beautiful mess, yes it is**_  
_**it's like picking up trash in dresses**_

I saw the bodies of my family. My sisters, my brother. My mother, god, my mother.

_**Well it kind of hurts when the kind of words you say**_  
_**Kind of turn themselves into blades**_

Why wasn't my body with them? Why was I so far away from where my dead family lies? Were we always this disconnected that we can't even die together?_**  
**_

_**And the kind and courteous is a life I've heard  
But it's nice to say that we played in the dirt  
Cause here, here we are, Here we are  
Here we are**_

I wish I could move my body over to them. I could've, too. But the LSE members would've been really scared by a dead body floating around.

_**We're still here**_  
_**what a beautiful mess; this is**_  
_**its like taking a guess when the only answer is "Yes"**_

I guess it was supposed to be this way. I didn't belong with my family. All I brought them was trouble. Because of me, my father had to be sent into the army. Who knows where he is now?

That's right. No one knows.

_**Through, timeless words and priceless pictures we'll fly like birds not of this earth**_

I saw a small bird fly over the scene of destruction. Surprisingly, it was unharmed by the bombs.

It circled around a mound of concrete, and perched on the top. It seemed so carefree.

_**And tides they turn and hearts disfigure**_  
_**but that's no concern when we're wounded together**_

The whole neighborhood died together, except for Liesel, of course. We wouldn't miss anyone. We would be able to see each other anytime. But the same could not be said for Liesel.

_**And we tore our dresses and stained our shirts**_  
_**but its nice today. Oh the wait was so worth it.**_

Her clothes were all dirty, now. There were water trails on her stained face. She was still clutching the accordion case.

The clouds parted ever so slightly and a ray of sunshine silently swept over the city, but quickly disappeared again. It was like everyone's life. They come into this world, and they disappear just as quickly as they had come.

Story of my life.


	2. If It Kills Me

_**IF IT KILLS ME**_

**_JASON MRAZ_**

**_ME NO OWN NO NOTHING._**

* * *

_**Hello, tell me you know**_  
_**Yeah, you figured me out**_  
_**Something gave it away**_

I could see it in her eyes that she loved me, in one way or another. I just didn't know how, yet._**  
**_

_**It would be such a beautiful moment  
To see the look on your face  
To know that I know that you know now**_

I wanted to see her face when I hopped out of the Amper River with her book in my hand. Yes, she'd be surprised for sure.

_**And baby that's a case of my wishful thinking**_  
_**You know nothing**_

And I know what she knew that I was doing it for selfish reasons – a kiss in my mind – but nothing really mattered until I got what I wanted, and what I know that she secretly wanted, too._**  
**_

_**Well you and I  
Why, we go carrying on for hours on end  
We get along much better  
Than you and your boyfriend**_

All I'd ever wanted was that one thing. Just that one little kiss. Everything I did for her. Everything I tried to win… no use.

**_Well all I really wanna do is love you_**  
**_A kind much closer than friends use_**

I wanted to be more than just friends with her. I wanted to be able to hold her, protect her, and always be there for her. Nothing ever permitted._**  
**_

_**But I still can't say it after all we've been through  
And all I really want from you is to feel me**_

All the stealing and tricking and plotting, I still couldn't come out and say that I loved her. It was just too hard for me._**  
**_

_**As the feeling inside keeps building  
And I will find a way to you if it kills me  
If it kills me**_

Every time I come close to kissing her, she always runs away, or calls me a _saukerl_. That last one doesn't help my chances one little bit.

**_How long, can I go on like this,_**  
**_Wishing to kiss you,_**

_(A/N: must I note that the last written section of the song is completely ironic to the point of this story?)_

Liesel, why? Why do you have to be so perfect, except for the fact that you don't want to kiss me?_**  
**_

_**Before I rightly explode?  
This double life I lead isn't healthy for me**_

I might just burst if I didn't kiss her soon. And there she goes, taking her wet book from my wet hands without barely even a thank-you. Sometimes, I wonder why I even try at all._**  
**_

_**In fact it makes me nervous  
If I get caught I could be risking it all**_

And when we were racing in the Hubert Oval, I can't even remember who won anymore, it's been so long. All I remember is that I didn't get my kiss and I got covered in what was like cow shit.

_**Cause maybe there's a lot that I miss**_  
_**In case I'm wrong**_

Actually, now that I think about it, there's a lot of stuff I remember with Liesel that I don't remember except for the fact that I didn't get kissed after words. I'm horrible, aren't I?

_**If I should be so bold**_  
_**I'd ask you to hold my heart in your hand**_

I just wanted her to be able to love me. I wanted someone close and willing to be mine from now until the end of forever._**  
**_

_**I'd tell you from the start how I've longed to be your man  
But I never said a word  
I guess I'm gonna miss my chance again**_

Every single time I'm with her, I want to kiss her, and I can. I just never do. Call me polite and a gentleman, but I simply just miss my chance.

_**All I really wanna do is love you**_  
_**A kind much closer than friends use**_

We were friends. And I kind of liked it that way._**  
**_

_**But I still can't say it after all we've been through  
And all I really want from you is to feel me**_

But I still want her to hold me, to hold her, even if there isn't anything going on between us. I just want to be there for her even if we aren't latched with our hearts._**  
**_

_**As the feeling inside keeps building  
And I will find a way to you if it kills me**_

One day. Just you wait, Liesel Meminger._**  
**_

_**If it kills me  
If it kills me  
I think it might kill me**_

Just one day. I'll get that kiss if it kills me.

_(A/N: again, how ironic is that line I just wrote?)_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
